


Sleeping With A Friend

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's and Oliver's eyes keep meeting across a festive "Team Arrow" family dinner.  Despite no words being exchanged they both know they're going home together.  The tension between them having escalated to heights impossible to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partly inspired by Neon Trees song “Sleeping With a Friend.” So I had this image in my head of Oliver and Felicity’s eyes meeting in a crowded space and things just clicking into place for them in an instant. Putting this idea into words and creating the mood I imagined proved difficult. Not beta’d. Please let me know what you think.

It had been five months since Team Arrow had defeated Slade and locked him away on Lian Yu. Things in Starling were greatly improved. With the city in recovery and the bad guys running scared throughout the city, Oliver organized a dinner ostensibly to celebrate Quentin Lance's recent appointment as Captain of the Starling City Police Department. Sara was in town and it seemed the perfect time to assemble friends and allies in celebration.

Oliver took care of the arrangements himself. Meaning he called the restaurant and reserved its private room for a family style dinner for 10. Sara brought her father who was unaware the dinner was in his honor until he arrived. Laurel of course attended bringing Ted Grant, a new friend. Diggle brought Lyla who’s due date was just weeks away. Roy, who had just confidently settled into his role being the Arrow’s partner Arsenal, drug Sin along. 

Felicity had initially balked at the idea of the dinner. She was incredibly proud of Detective Lance’s promotion and thought he deserved all the praise and goodwill heaped on him. But seriously! Placing that many known Arrow associates under his nose at once was just asking for trouble. The man wasn’t brain dead. 

“Don’t worry.”

“Oliver, Lance suspects that Roy helped the Arrow last year. But he knows that I work with the Arrow AND that Sara is Canary. Which obviously can’t be helped because she has to be at the dinner… She’s is daughter. All the more reason, I should just skip it,” Felicity tried to explain.

“Felicity,” Oliver stopped her babbling with a hand to her shoulder. “This is a family dinner," Oliver said in reply. "And you're family."

So that Friday, Felicity left the office and went straight to Estela across town for what she expected to be an awkward, cringe-worthy dinner.

She could not have been more surprised.

The evening was pleasant. Looking around the table after their food had been served; Felicity realized that Oliver's family no matter how unconventional and strange had become her family too.

The realization hit Felicity as she and the rest of the table listened to Lance share his twentieth story about Sara or Laurel and their teenage antics. She might not have been looking for a surrogate family but she had certainly acquired one. Taking in the ease and peace around the table, Felicity couldn't be happier about her new family. 

‘Good wine. Good food. Good friends.’ Felicity would hang those words in her house if she did that kind of thing.

Even Oliver was noticeably affected by the easy atmosphere. He had barely stopped smiling and had even laughed good-naturally at some of Quentin's pointed jabs at him.

It warmed Felicity's heart to see Oliver this at ease in the company of others. No one would argue that he had, had a year from hell. The fact that Oliver had not withdrawn again or retreated to some far corner of the world to grieve the loss of Moira like he had Tommy said a lot about the man he was becoming.

He was slowly letting people in and beginning to share his life. Felicity knew he still fought the fear that allowing people close was endangering their safety. But with crime down and their night time work succeeding in wiping out the names in his father's book, there was a new optimism in Oliver's demeanor. 

Later, Felicity didn't think she should have been surprised how often Oliver's gaze landed on her from his place in the center of the table.

In the five months since the I Love You rouse to trick Slade the connection between Felicity and Oliver had grown stronger.

There was something between them. 

In the beginning, Felicity had thought it was one-sided and fought to hide her attraction or ‘crush.’ Overall, she felt she had succeeded. Working so closely with Oliver day and night, she overcame the initial awestruck ‘Oliver-Queen-is-one-gorgeous-man’ instinct. The problem became the closer they worked, the more she learned about him, and the way he trusted her completely made her fall completely in love with him.

Felicity never suspected or dreamed that Oliver might feel the same about her. It was how Oliver behaved after locking Slade up in ARGUS’ Super Max that showed her he did have deeper feelings for her too. 

That realization only complicated things further for Felicity.

They worked together. Closely. Undertaking very dangerous work to protect Starling City. Oliver had a sorted, painful past from which she wasn’t sure he’d ever fully recover. He trusted her and was beginning to fulfill the role of Hero that she had always known he could. 

There were very real consequences to them pursuing a relationship together. What if they failed? If they ruined a perfectly efficient team dynamic because they could no longer be in the same room, they’d be ‘failing the entire city’ so to speak. 

But what if they didn’t fail?

Felicity would sometimes wake up at night with adrenaline pumping through her body reliving the night they’d taken down Slade. It wasn’t always nightmares concerning his men grabbing her from the manor or Slade holding his sword to her neck. 

Sometimes in her dreams she’d relive everything breath shared between her and Oliver in the abandoned Queen mansion. His words and his touch so real but when she would wake and reach for him only to find that she was alone, the emptiness would make her ache and sob. 

The dance they did on a daily basis did not help. At times, it was downright intoxicating. How close could two people get before the unresolved sexual tension led to spontaneous combustion? Felicity's sarcastic Google search of that exact question returned humorous but ultimately unhelpful responses.

They were friends. Partners. Mostly their interactions remained easy and friendly. But there had been countless moments in the previous months where their willpower had been tested. 

Oliver had slept on her couch a few nights and even in her bed once (she hadn’t been there but still). 

There was undeniably mutual love between them. And when the tension wasn’t so combustible that it was painful, their closeness and trust was a source of comfort to both.

Felicity wasn’t sure what shifted between them that night across a dinner table surrounded by their friends and partners. Maybe it was the wine she'd consumed to distract herself from Oliver's stare or perhaps they had simply reached the end of the long road they'd been chastely walking.

But as she sit across the table and returned his stare, Felicity felt the full throttle desire in her belly that she could usually dampen with a firm head shake grow. Even at its worst she could usually curtail it by digging sharp nails into her wrist. But this time when her heart pounded in her chest she felt Oliver's love for her in his gaze and allowed it to warm through her veins.

As the dinner progressed and their gazes became longer, Felicity took to feeling her pulse every little bit. She would concentrate on its’ racing beat until she managed to quiet its rhythm. Then she'd return her attention to the food and the conversation and forgetting the instigator fall right back into the dance of locked gazes with Oliver.

There were multiple conversations going on around the table, so Felicity didn't think the others had noticed. 

However, when Digg and Lyla rose from their seats to be the first to leave Felicity took it as her own opportunity to escape as well. 

As she rose from her seat, her eyes again locked with Oliver's before she began saying her good-byes to the group. She yawned theatrically, "I'm exhausted. I'm going to call a cab and head home."

The others were beginning to make noises of leaving too. Felicity quickly left the restaurant before she could be caught up in anyone else’s transportation plans.  
Instead of calling a cab like she'd told the others, Felicity walked down the street to the road leading behind the restaurant. She had a hunch that that's where she'd find what she was looking for.

Eureka! Oliver's bike. 

Felicity sat against the seat and waited. He wouldn't be far behind her.

She was checking messages when Oliver appeared less than ten minutes later.

"Hey!" Oliver said surprised to find her on his motorcycle. "I thought you called a cab."

"Well," Felicity started as she closed an app on her phone before rising from the seat of the motorcycle. "I was going to. But then I thought I'd save the money since you couldn't be far behind me."

"Oh?" Oliver asked quirking his eyebrow.

"You were coming to my house," Felicity said pointedly inhaling deeply as she looked into his eyes.

"I'd thought about it," Oliver hedged trying to hide his smirk.

"Well, you can just bring me home," Felicity said with a smile.

"Okay," Oliver agreed with a smile. "You want to ride something else? Since your…" He waved a hand to indicate her work attire. Having come to the dinner straight from the office, Felicity wore an A-line pleated skirt with a silky short sleeved tank under a white cotton jacket. "We can still call a cab."

Felicity shrugged her shoulders and simply said "I'll manage," before sidestepping to allow Oliver access to the bike.

Oliver retrieved a spare helmet and helped her tug it over her head before climbing on the bike, putting on his own helmet, and firing the engine. He steered the bike toward the road before allowing Felicity to slide into place on the seat behind him. 

Luckily, she found the foot holds easily and it only took her seconds to fit her body against his.

"You good?" Oliver asked over the running motor.

"Yep," Felicity yelled a reply her hands resting lightly on Oliver's shoulders.

"Felicity…" Oliver took one of his hands from the handlebar to grasp one of her hands and led her arms to wrap around his waist. "You'll want to hold my waist."

"Oh kay…" Felicity gulped trying to keep the refrain of ‘Abs, abs, don't fondle the abs' from spilling out of her mouth.

Despite the chill in the night air, Felicity was aware of only the heat of Oliver's body as he set the bike in motion. 

The drive to her place was largely a blur. The colors of the city at night streaming by and the roar of the motorcycle's engine making them seem cocooned in their own world. 

They reached in townhouse in what felt like no time at all.

Felicity slid off the bike first as Oliver killed the engine. She carefully adjusted her mislaid clothes and waited as Oliver situated the bike. When he pulled his helmet off, Felicity did the same as he climbed off the bike. He stored the helmets and met her gaze.

They exchanged a soft smile before Felicity finally turned to lead the way down the sidewalk to her townhouse.

Oliver followed her up the front steps of her townhouse and watched her unlock the door so they could move inside.

There wasn't awkwardness in their interaction but the air was definitely heavy with the shift their relationship was undergoing.

In her front hallway, Felicity kicked off her shoes and flung her purse on a table before moving toward her kitchen. Calling over her shoulder she asked, "Want some wine?"

"Sure," Oliver replied as he shrugged his coat off to hang on coat hanger before following her into the kitchen.

He found Felicity sliding her cotton jacket onto the back of a chair. She smiled brightly at him indicating the bottle of red wine she'd placed on her kitchen island before retrieving her corkscrew from a utility drawer.

Felicity handed it to Oliver for him to open the bottle as she retrieved wine glasses from a cabinet.

Oliver fumbled momentary fitting the corkscrew into the wine cork before efficiently screwing it in and leveraging the cork out with a sharp pop.

He filled both of the glasses half full before placing one in Felicity's hand and taking his own. 

They sipped quietly for a few seconds.

There was a buzz in the air. It's like the blood rushing through their veins was audible.

"So…" Felicity began. "Dinner was nice."

"It was," Oliver agreed.

"I honestly thought it was going to be a disaster. The Lance family plus Team Arrow kinda screamed catastrophe. But everyone was on their best behavior."

Moving closer to Oliver, Felicity continued, "Although you could certainly have been less distracting…"

"Distracting?" Oliver asked with a glint in his eye as he was forced to stare down at her with her standing shoeless in front of him.

"Well yeah. It's hard to follow a conversation with you staring at me the entire night."

"Sorry?" Oliver grinned.

Felicity tilted her head looking up at him "Yeah, that's what I thought." She couldn't help but grin. He had known exactly what his stare did to her.

The gravitational pull between them moved them closer until they were just inches apart. 

Their wine glasses long since forgotten, Oliver groaned as he finally gave in to the desire to touch her. His hand landed first on her shoulder before moving up her neck to cup her face. Felicity moved into his touch her own hands moving to stroke his arm.

Their eyes locked as their bodies connected in the seconds before their lips locked and the world as they knew it ended.

Later, Felicity remembered being momentary surprised at how soft Oliver’s lips were before being consumed by the intensity.

Oliver seemed to breathe her in when he connected his lips to hers. His hand still on her face he held her and moved her into his touch. His tongue snaked into her mouth with precise and Felicity moved her body further into his.

When the need for air became too strong and they were forced to separate, Oliver rested his forehead against hers and while he regained his ability for thought.

"Felicity…" Oliver began trying to gain perspective though the haze.

"Hmm?"

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Yes!” Felicity replied still somewhat breathless.

“No, I mean…” Oliver stroked her skin his voice full of uncertainty, “Maybe we should slow down.”

“Two and a half years wasn’t slow enough for you?”

Oliver grinned but replied, “I mean maybe this isn’t the right time.”

"Oh,” Felicity’s face fell as cold doubt raced through her veins.

“NO,” Oliver held her close not allowing her to pull away. “I don’t want to hurt you. Us. You and me. There are so many ways it can go wrong.”

“Oliver,” Felicity trembled seeing Oliver Queen this frightened. He was scared he was going to hurt her? It would have been comical if the pain he felt wasn’t so clear. “I’m a big girl. I don’t need you to protect me from you. I’m making this decision with my eyes firmly open.”

"Felicity…" Oliver began obviously not convinced. He'd never wanted anything so much and been so afraid in his life. 

"Oliver…" Felicity brought her own hand to caress his check and force him to meet her eyes. "Being with you won't hurt me. Trust me. I want you. I need you in my life. And tonight, I need you in my bed."

His eyes flashed when he realized what she meant. His obvious desire and barely perceptible nod as he gazed into her eyes had her standing on her tiptoes to reach his mouth for a soft confident kiss.

When they separated Felicity smiled and grasping his hand in hers turned to lead him out of her kitchen. She practically had to pull him behind her as he hesitated rooted to the spot so that when he finally did move he was almost a full step behind her. Glancing at him over her shoulder her eyes full of promise, she squeezed his hand within hers and led him across her apartment to her bedroom.

At the threshold to her room Felicity turned, faced Oliver and walked the last few steps backwards as she pulled him into her bedroom. 

Some light filtered in through her blinds and shear curtains but it teased more than lit the space. Large furniture filled the space so there wasn't much free floor space inside her room. Her queen sized bed swathed in lavender dominated the room. 

Felicity moved within her space comfortably. She thought of switching on her nightstand light but remembering she had candles stashed throughout the various surfaces decided their light was preferable. There were two just inside the doorway on a table and a shelf. Retrieving a lighter, Felicity released Oliver's hand to move carefully around the room. 

After lighting the first candle, Felicity handed the lighter to Oliver. "Work that way," she said indicating the candles to the right of the door.

With her lit candle, Felicity moved left toward her bed until the entire space was ablaze in candlelight.

With the final candle on her nightstand table lit, Felicity returned her attention to Oliver who had moved to the foot of her bed.

When she'd imagined this moment, Felicity had never thought she'd be the one taking the lead. She'd imagined hungry caresses in the office. Frantic kisses in the liar. A moment spurred by the relief at being alive. Driven by fear that tomorrow they could die. Their lives were filled with danger. 

But she was definitely taking the lead now. Oliver's eyes were filled with too many emotions for words to express. Longing? Sadness? Fear? Emboldened, Felicity moved to stand with him. She suddenly felt very small next to him in her bare feet. She bravely rose on her toes to undo his top button and place a soft kiss just beneath his Adam's apple. Feeling his stubble and breath intake beneath her lips spurred her forward.

As her mouth and her caresses moved over the skin she'd just uncovered, Felicity felt Oliver reverently graze his lips across her forehead. She smiled looking up at him sweetly as she set her fingers to work undoing more buttons. The soft, worn fabric of the blue flannel was such a contrast to the cool slick leather he wore so often. 

When all the buttons she could reach were undone, she pulled the material from his pants and spread it wide to see the scarred perfection of Oliver Queen. Her bottom lip involuntarily grasped in teeth, she let herself guiltlessly enjoy the sight of his sculpted chest and abs. She gently trailed her over his pectorals down to his abdomen. 

Oliver brought a hand up to cup her face drawing her attention up so he could lean his lips down to hers. When his other hand moved to her back to draw her close Felicity couldn't help but sink into the glorious feel of his hard body. Their kiss deepened without any conscious thought on their part. 

The next thing Felicity was aware of was Oliver pulling her blouse out of her skirt. The feel of his calloused hands against her skin threatened to make her shiver.

As soon as their lips separated, Felicity gasped greedily for breathe before grasping the bottom of her shirt to tug it over her head.

The obvious desire in Oliver's eyes as he dropped his eyes to her lace covered breasts was something she'd only ever dreamed of having directed at her. She reveled in the feel of his eyes on her especially as they stood close enough for her to feel the heat coming off of him.

Fighting against a subconscious feeling of shyness with trembling hands Felicity tugged the side zipper of her skirt down until the pleated skirt fell down her legs and she could kick it away.

It was hard not to feel nervous standing in front of Oliver in only her underwear. Then Felicity saw how rigid Oliver was standing with his hands fisted at his sides. He stood in the same spot with his shirt open and his jaw locked. He made no move toward her despite the way his eyes danced over her skin. 

His eyes were sitting her on fire. This vulnerable side of Oliver was perhaps the sexiest she had ever seen him. It was the doubt she perceived when he dropped his eyes to the floor that made her move.

Felicity brought her hands to where his were fisted at his sides and carefully unclenched them so she could entwine her fingers with his. It was that action that made their eyes connect once more. Felicity moved firmly into Oliver's space until his hands were forced to caress her skin as she pulled his lips down to her own.

Trying to stifle his blatant fears she murmured "You won't hurt me," before kissing him firmly.

"Felicity…"

She felt Oliver's sign of relief as the doubt melted away when the force of their desire overtook them. 

His hands held her body and lifted her off of her feet like she weighed nothing at all as his lips fervently returned her kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his lean frame and marveled at how gloriously her body molded into his.

He carefully maneuvered them the few inches onto her bed crouching down to lay her against the fluffy comforter. He supported his weight above her as he moved his mouth down her neck to her bra strap. He playfully tugged the strap between his teeth locking passionate eyes with Felicity. When the strap fell from his mouth, Felicity met his grin in the seconds before his fingers took over the job of tugging the straps down until the cups slide below her breasts and the fabric was digging into her arms. Oliver wasted no time in bringing his lips to her soft mounds. 

When his lips captured her nipple, Felicity arched her back into his touch digging her fingers into his scalp. However, when the tangled fabric of her bra cut into her skin, she quickly snaked a hand beneath her to unsnap it. 

Oliver took the hint and appeased her by pulling the offending item free from her body. The action prompted him to rise slightly momentarily separating their bodies. Felicity used the moment to push his shirt off his shoulders. She smiled broadly when Oliver flung it behind him to the floor. Felicity marveling at Oliver’s clothes on the floor of her bedroom was interrupted by his firm calloused hands cupping her now bare breasts.

Felicity rose to pull his head down so his lips were within her reach. She smirked when Oliver fell against her. He’d been momentary surprised when her tongue had pressed inside his mouth. She groaned feeling his full weight on her. She couldn’t stop from rocking her hips up against him. With her knee raised, she brushed her bare leg against his thighs enjoying the way she could feel his hard muscles even through the material of his pants.

As they kissed, she let her leg trail down until her toes could play beneath the cuffs of the pant legs.

Oliver growled above her pulling his mouth free of hers and hovered above her with an absolutely breathtaking dazed look.

She used the distraction to thread a hand between them to open his belt.

Oliver positively growled at that move, “Felicity...”

“Hmm?” she teased moving her other hand down to assist her in unbuckling his belt.

When her fingers reached inside to stroke his hardening erection, Oliver was forced to pull away. His momentum had him standing next to the bed.

“If you keep that up, I won’t last,” He warned.

“Oh? Where’s that famous Arrow restraint?” Felicity teased as she rested against her pillows.

“I guess three years is all the restraint I possess when it comes to you.”

“Good to hear, Mr. Queen,” Felicity rose to kneel on her knees and deliberately trailed her eyes from Oliver’s middle where his pants remained open up his chest licking her lips. She meet his eyes and continued, “Because I’ve grown tired of waiting.”

Oliver groaned and reached for her.

Felicity’s outstretched hand stopped him barely managing to breath out the command. “Oliver... Lose the clothes. Now!”

He complied with such speed and efficiently that Felicity’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t stop her giggle when he stumbled tugging off his socks.

But then he was joining her kneeling on the bed. Gloriously naked, Felicity could freely see and feel what she’d only fantasized about.

Oliver brought his hand to pull her hair tie out and she took a moment to shake her head once moving the lengths freely.

When she stopped, Oliver cupping her face between his hands brought the moment back in full focus of her. 

Carefully, Oliver removed her glasses from her face and folding the arms closed laid them on her nightstand. ‘Oh boy… who would’ve thought that would feel so intimate,’ Felicity gulped watching him.

There wasn’t just desire in his eyes as he gazed at her but love too. 

He kissed her fully and passionately.

When they broke apart his smile made Felicity’s heart contract. “Now who’s wearing too many clothes?” Oliver joked.

“Whatcha going to do about it?” Felicity asked even as she felt his hand trail down to her hips. 

“This!” Oliver abruptly pressed Felicity down on the bed and plunged both hands inside the fabric of her panties. He watched her fascinated when his hand grazed her moist curls. 

With both hands, he moved the fabric down her thighs and off of her legs which she raised slightly to accommodate him.

He barely gave the soft fabric any thought as he dropped it to the floor to take in the sight of Felicity Smoak spread out on the bed. Her pink toenails moving slightly as she shifted her long legs. The curve of her hip flowing into her flat belly and her soft supple breasts. Her blond curls spread out beneath her beautiful face where he found her eyes watching him curiously. Her bottom lip grasped in her teeth.

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver breathed the words as the truest he’d ever uttered.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were filled with conviction she smiled brightly and reach for him. “Come here.”

Oliver took her hand in his and moved over her prone figure. He allowed her to kiss him but did not let her control it. Supporting his weight above her he broke the kiss and stared down at her. 

They were naked and intimately pressed against one another yet Oliver’s first thought was how much his life had changed since he met the woman beneath him. She was responsible for all the good he accomplished. He trusted her not with just his life but with helping him save the city. The exact moment their friendship turned into more he would never be certain. It happened over weeks, months of working closely as partners of discovering and taking care of each other. 

He knew he would never deserve the devotion she showed him. And he certainly did not feel worthy of the glorious moment she was gifting him right now. But he wanted too. God how he wanted to be worthy of her. 

“Oliver?” 

It was Felicity’s voice as she trailed her fingers softly over his back that brought him fully back to the present. “Where did you go?”

He smiled sincerely before answering, “Thinking how lucky I am you’re in my life.”

Felicity felt her eyes burn as she fought the urge to cry. Instead she rose to connect her mouth to his infusing all the love and passion she felt in that moment.

As they kissed, their hands grasped and explored nearly every inch of heated skin. 

When Oliver gripped the back of Felicity’s thigh and raised it high to his waist, Felicity broke apart from him with a gasp of his name, “Oliver!” Oliver’s hard erection was pressed against her center. This was really happening. “Condom. Nightstand drawer.”

Oliver might have quirked an eyebrow at her impatience but he quickly moved to retrieve the protection.

When Felicity tried to take the foil packet from his hands he held it just out of her reach. “I don’t think we need this just yet.”

“What! Why?” Felicity was wide-eyed with confused disappointment.

“Cause I have unfinished work to attend too,” Oliver smirked lying to condom down before bringing both of his hands to her body.

He placed a quick, firm kiss to her lips muttering, “Patience,” before moving his lips down her neck and then her collarbone.

Felicity gulped realizing the pleasant torture she was in store for.

Oliver sucked, laved and licked his way down to her breasts. When he kneaded her breasts carefully between his fingers Felicity arched against the bed only to then have him cover her opposite nipple with his mouth.

“Oliver!” Felicity was sure she felt him smirk against her skin before he switched his mouth to suckle her other nipple. 

While he teased her breasts, he playfully ran a hand down her stomach and trailed over her hipbones and inner thighs. He barely grazed her center which was aching for his touch.

Finally when his teasing so-close-yet-so-far ministrations continued and squirming had gotten her nowhere, Felicity pulled his head from her breasts and made him look at her, “You’re killing me Oliver!”

“Oh?” Oliver eyes widened in supposed shock but his smirk belayed the truth.

“If you don’t let me come…” Felicity began her threat watching Oliver’s eyes dilate. Instead of finishing her threat right away she grasped Oliver’s hand that had been teasing her and moved his fingers into her wet center.

When Oliver felt just how turned on she was he was immediately done teasing her. He spread her desire with his fingers watching her close her eyes and move against his touch.  
When he slid two fingers deep inside of her, her eyes immediately shot open and she was unable to keep a moan from escaping her throat.

The more she responded the more speed he employed thrusting his fingers in and out. She was breathtaking. He switched between flicking her clit with his thumb and letting her grind against his firm palm. Increasing the speed of his fingers, he almost immediately felt Felicity clinch around him in orgasm.

He rode the waves of pleasure with her only slowing his rhythm as she drenched his hand when her nails dug into his forearm. Minutes passed. When she had calmed and her body went lax against the bed he carefully withdrew his fingers. Looking intently at Felicity, Oliver brought them to his mouth tasting her juices before closing his lips around them.

Felicity positively growled at the sight her relaxed body immediately ready for more “Damn it, Oliver.” She pulled him to her and connected her lips to his. She thrust her tongue into his mouth in an overwhelming desire to consume if she couldn’t control.

They kissed passionately, frantically. Oliver tried to support his weight above her but Felicity was running her hands all over his body, digging her fingers into his skin, and pulling him down with all her strength.

When she raised her legs around his middle and he felt her moist center against his hard erection he was done for. He blindly searched for the condom he had laid beside her. Not wanting to remove his hand that held her leg against his middle he brought the foil packet to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth.

Felicity loved seeing his impatience but was far too far lost in her own desire to appreciate the sight at the moment. She watched him fling the packet aside and allowed him to pull far enough away to roll the condom on.

With the task taken care of he fell into her arms bringing his now free hand to caress her face. They were looking into one another’s eyes when he slid inside her for the first time. He watched behind half lidded eyes as she reared her shoulders back as he reached deep inside of her. 

The momentousness of the moment wasn’t lost on either of them. They stayed still for a long time before the overwhelming desire forced them to move.

Holding her head to angle her into his kiss, Oliver began to move inside of her thrusting fully. Almost immediately Felicity felt a tingling start in her low belly and move to her center. She pulled her lips away from Oliver to breathe through some of the extreme pleasure she was feeling. Oliver placed a quick kiss to her mouth, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth and moved open mouthed kisses down her chin and jaw before pausing at the side of her neck. 

If she could think at all, Felicity would have been surprised she was on the verge of her second orgasm in five minutes. In the past, more than one orgasm an encounter usually required a lot of work on Felicity or her partner’s part. 

But this was Oliver Queen and the attraction factor between them had been through the roof from the moment he’d walked into her QC cubicle. It wasn’t just his blinding thrusts inside her but his mouth on her neck, his hand on her thigh, the weight and feel of him above her. She felt positively consumed by Oliver the heat racing through her veins until she tensed and shook beneath him.

Oliver held her grinding his teeth hard trying to delay his own orgasm. He stilled his movements trying to center his mind even as he felt her flutter and clench around him. She was incredible, remarkable in so many ways. Seeing her erupt in pleasure was a breathtaking sight. 

His love for her beat a steady rhythm through his body until the only thought he had was ‘God, I love her.’ Knowing he was done for, he chose to focus on the distraction of chasing his own release.

Holding her close, Oliver rolled to his back bringing her with him. Trailing his hands over her soft curves and down her sweaty back, he kissed her passionately snaking his tongue inside to tangle with hers until he felt her lash back playfully.

Felicity tore her mouth away after a minute and inhaling deeply pushed on Oliver’s shoulders until she was sitting above him his erection pressing deeply inside of her.

In this position, Felicity felt powerful but the intimacy and the realization that this was Oliver making love to her was a kind of mind fuck of its own.

She stretched above him leaning back until the strands of her hair played against his knees. Feeling Oliver tense and tightly grab her thighs Felicity smiled and concentrated on driving him crazy. She deliberately tightened her vaginal muscles making him gasp her name.

“Felicity!”

Smiling she slowly rose up and then back down setting a pace designed to draw out the moment for as long as possible. It felt nice but she didn’t expect the teasingly electric pulses that started to spread. 

She rolled her hips into his feeling her brush against a spot inside of her that made her bite her lip as stars danced before her eyes. It felt so good she did it again. And again. She only stopped when Oliver shifted beneath her and pulled down so he could crash his mouth to hers. 

He was bucking his hips hard up against her meeting her downward movements. Through a frantic open mouth kiss Oliver increased his thrusts until the tightening in his balls told him his release was imminent. He held Felicity close and shook beneath finding his release. Only in the minutes after did he register the slight twitches of her vaginal wall around him meaning she had came again.

Felicity’s body was completely relaxed atop him and every one of his limbs felt heavy as lethargy claimed his body. Oliver knew he had to move. Placing a soft kiss to Felicity’s forehead he gently rolled her off of him back to the bed. He hated to leave her so he moved quickly to her bathroom to depose of the condom and clean up.

The task completed he returned to her bedroom within minutes. The sight of her naked exhausted form on her bed lit only by candlelit made his heart skip a beat. He carefully pulled the mislaid bedding over and form before quietly extinguishing the remaining candles and climbing back into bed with her.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at how Felicity snuggled against him when he settled on the left side of her bed. She never opened her eyes but the signs of happy contentment that floated from her were music to his ears. Holding her in his arms it wasn’t long between he felt sleep overtaking him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this second part was practically finished when I posted Part 1. But then Season 3 started and has basically been tap dancing on my Olicity heart since the premiere. I completely LOVE/HATE everything they’re doing on the show this season. I’m really not sure if this ended in the same spirit as it started but I literally can’t get back to that carefree place. Hope the second part ties up some lose ends and I really hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to comment and leave Kudos. I can’t tell you what a happy surprise it is to see comments in my inbox. Makes my day!

Oliver was not a sound sleeper. He doubted he would ever be a sound sleeper again. Therefore, his unconscious mind registered Felicity slipping from the bed a few hours after they'd drifted to sleep. He didn't move but when she did not return to bed he began to worry and pulled himself awake to track her down.

He retrieved his boxers from the floor sliding them on before moving through her apartment to search for her. 

He didn't have to go far. 

He found Felicity curled up on her couch a pillow on her lap as she tapped on her tablet.

He leaned against the wall and quietly observed her. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and donned her eyeglasses. Her long legs were curled beneath her and Oliver's heart skipped a beat when he realized the over-sized shirt she wore was the flannel one he'd discarded earlier.

Seeing Felicity wearing his clothes made his chest contract with possession while simultaneously making him recall the feel of her bare skin beneath his hands.

Minutes passed before Felicity felt the tingly feeling of being watched. She turned and smiled when she realized Oliver was watching her.

"Hey you," Felicity said brightly.

"Hey…" Oliver said as he moved to sit opposite her on the couch pulling her legs into his lap. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh… well…" Felicity began. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Then I couldn't get the taste of hot cocoa out of my mind." She indicated the mug on her coffee table, "And by the time I'd made it I thought I check on a few things. Since, I was up anyway." 

Oliver smiled nodding alone as she babbled. He couldn't help running his hands along her calves as he asked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Felicity's skin visibly reddened before she answered, "Well… um… I figured you needed your rest. I mean I know you don't sleep a lot and you looked so peaceful in my bed…"

She shivered feeling his hands on her legs and seeing his eyes darken as she spoke.

"I like being in your bed," Oliver replied in a low gravel one of his hands having reached her mid-thigh. "But I like it better when you're there too."

Felicity visibly gulped and let out a low moan before she could stop herself. Luckily, Oliver started to speak again before she babbled every thought in her head.

"That night after Roy was shot in the plane," Oliver began speaking softly and sincerely. "Sleeping in your bed was the best night's rest I'd had in years. Your home but especially your room is just… so you. Your essence is evident in every aspect. Sometimes I feel surrounded by darkness whereas your rooms… are literal light." 

"I'm glad you felt comforted here," Felicity began. "And I'm really glad you rested well in my bed. I certainly didn't the next night."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah…" Felicity admitted. "I couldn't get the image of you… sleeping in my bed… out of my mind. I must have tossed and turned for hours." 

"Sorry," Oliver began with a smirk. "I seem to be costing you a lot of sleep." He watched Felicity close her eyes and take a deep breath before carefully taking one of her hands in his. In response, Felicity opened them and met his insistent stare. 

"Why don't you let me rectify that?" Oliver asked leaning close to her as he brought her hand to his lips were they carefully caressed her skin. 

The passion that Felicity saw in Oliver's eyes was edged with a spark of such obvious love that it made her chest contract.

Instead of letting a barrage of words escape her mouth, Felicity bit her bottom lip and shook her head up and down in agreement.

She let Oliver move her tablet to the table and gently pull her to her feet. This time he was the one leading the way to her bedroom. Stepping over the threshold of her bedroom Oliver turned and pulled her close to him.

Even through the darkness his eyes were clear as he pulled her up on tip toes to kiss her lips. 

He meant the kiss to be a soft caress but feeling Felicity's curves as she leaned into him and hearing the breathless moan she tried to swallow made him deepen it.

He licked against her lips until she opened her mouth and he could lap his tongue against hers.

When they were forced to separate for breathe Oliver watched mesmerized as Felicity licked her own lips as she stared up at him. His hands moved up her back to pop the collar of her borrowed shirt. The action shifted the fabric open in the front giving him a glimpse of the top of her breasts.

"Felicity…" Oliver groaned her name as he caressed her soft skin snaking his eyes from her head to foot. "You should wear my clothes more often," he said softly before pulling her close again and bringing his lips to her earlobe.

"You know…" Felicity began trying to not be distracted by the feel of his lips and tongue on her neck now. "I've worn your clothes before." 

"I remember," Oliver said quietly the words against her ear. The vibration sent a shiver through her. 

"Oh?" Felicity couldn't help the surprise that registered in her voice. 

"It didn't feel right to mention it when you had just been shot," Oliver spoke the words trailing kisses down her neck

"No, I guess not," Felicity began. "But I wouldn't have minded. Those ‘aspirin' Digg gave me made everything fine. Course I probably would've thought I imagined it."

"Felicity…" Oliver shushed her by angling her face into his kiss as he carefully unbuttoned the shirt. 

Freeing the last button, Oliver slid his hands beneath the fabric to palm her breasts loving how her nipples hardened and Felicity pressed towards him.

With a last kiss to her lips, Oliver took a step back so he could see her fully as he pulled the shirt open.

Despite feeling a chill when Oliver separated their bodies, Felicity knew the shiver that ran through her had more to do with Oliver's perusal than cold air. She immediately reach for him. 

Oliver stopped her with a hand on her cheek before she could kiss him and stared deep into her eyes when he said, "I don't want to ever forget how gorgeous you look right now. Barefoot and naked beneath my shirt."

Felicity moaned feeling her body contract in response to his blatant desire for her. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him with every ounce of hunger she felt. 

Felicity lost herself in the feel of Oliver's mouth against hers. Minutes passed or maybe just seconds before she felt Oliver grip her waist and pull her up into his arms.

She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist trying to meld her body into his. She was only vaguely aware of Oliver turning and carrying her back to her bed. She found herself sinking into her mattress with the glorious weight of Oliver's hard body pressing her down.

Raising her knees high, Felicity could feel Oliver's erection stiff against her through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. She ran her hands over every hard muscle she could reach.

Meanwhile, Oliver had tongued a path down her chest to her breasts. Pulling her nipple into the warm wetness of his mouth, he sucked until she arched into his touch.

"Oliver…" Felicity yelped in response unconsciously sinking her nails into his skin.

When Oliver switched his attention to the opposite breast, Felicity retaliated by dropping her fingers inside his boxer shorts and grinding his pelvis into hers. 

Oliver pulled back with a groan eyes shutting tight against the intense wave of lust she caused. His dick twitched against her warm center. Despite the fabric separating them he could still feel her wetness.

To distract from the impulse to thrust deep inside of her Oliver pulled his lips away from her breasts. Taking deep breaths to steady his pulse, he dragged her hands from his body and pressed them to either side of her head. 

His shirt remained on her arms. Luckily it was large enough that it stretched comfortably beneath them.

He stared mesmerized by her flushed skin. He couldn't help but smile as her increased breathing made her chest rise and fall. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips before muttering, "Keep your arms up."

He took her gasp and slight head twitch for agreement and began to carefully trail his fingers down her body. Allowing his hands to move over her ribs and stomach, Oliver watched Felicity watch him.

Reaching her hip bone, he shifted his weight on the bed so that with a hand on her thigh he could open her completely to his view. Before his fingers had even ventured close to her center, he watched Felicity bite her lip in anticipation.

"Oliver…"

When Oliver did finally move his hand to her center Felicity immediately pressed up into his touch. Feeling her dampness, he ran first one then three fingers into her curls carefully spreading her desire. His eyes moved between his fingers and her face taking in the sweet torment playing across her face. 

He was looking directly in her eyes when he plunged two fingers inside her. Felicity arched her back against the bed and bent a knee in preparation of his movements. 

Oliver moved his fingers in and out of her soaked center watching intently as she responded fully. She murmured appreciatively and a thin line of perspiration broke out on her forehead. When her moans reached a particularly pleasing volume, he withdrew his fingers.

"No!" Felicity opened her eyes in despair when she felt him withdraw his fingers. "Don't stop!" she knew she sounded whinny but did not care.

Oliver chuckled and quickly moved his head to her center. A firm hand on the back of her thigh he angled her perfectly beneath him before placing the leg over his shoulder. "This will feel better," Oliver smiled before moving to tangle his tongue with her clitoris. Licking her repeatedly, he felt Felicity grasp the back of his head as he used one hand to try and hold her still against the bed.

With the other hand he plunged two fingers back into her center matching the increased flicks of his tongue and the speed of his fingers' movements.

When she had stopped screaming but while her legs still trembled he placed a final kiss to her center and let her pull him up. He happily moved until he was above her beautifully flush face as she tried to catch to her breath. 

He snaked one of his hands into one of hers that still lay next to her head. The movement seemed to break the trance she'd fallen into.

"Damn! I knew you were dexterous Oliver Queen," Felicity babbled between deep breaths for air. "But I never knew you possessed that particular skill. I mean sure. Seeing the way you grip arrows I figured your fingers were potent but…"

"Felicity…" Oliver ran the hand that she was not holding through her hair before bringing his lips to hers. "Breathe sweetheart."

Felicity smiled and obeyed, "Easy for you to say. Mr. Mouth of a God."

Oliver chuckled moving to lie beside her and pull her back into his arms. 

"Feel like sleeping now?" Oliver asked his breathe warm against the shell of her ear.

Felicity laughed aloud feeling relaxed but not at all sleepy especially since she could feel Oliver hard through his boxer shorts as he pressed against her. "Not particularly…" She deliberately ground her ass against his erection before slowly dragging her bare bottom up and down.

She couldn't help but smile hearing his quick intake of breath. There was probably nothing sexier than knowing he desired her as much as she did him.

"Felicity…" Oliver apparently couldn't help but fall into his half amazed half reprimand tone of speaking her name. He nuzzled her neck one of his hands moving to caress her hip as he slid a leg between hers. 

When she rubbed against his thigh seeking more friction any thought he had of stopping was forgotten.

He reach over her to the nightstand table to obtain the necessary protection but Felicity’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“No!” Felicity said adamantly. “I’m on birth control. Please just… I want you just like this.”

Oliver was sure his heart stopped at her words but he could no longer deny her anything. 

He gently raised her top leg and moved to slid against her moist folds. 

She shuddered in his arms and Oliver moved his lips from her ear to her mouth turning her head with a hand on her chin.

He couldn't move as fully in this position or achieve deep thrusts.

His thrusts were languid.

It was unlike the first time in every way possible.

The position was a new one for Felicity and she was amazed at how intimate it was when she couldn’t actually see Oliver’s face. Plus his high jabs hit her g-spot with increasing frequency.

When she became aware of the sweat rolling down her neck and the dampness of Oliver’s chest against her back, she realized spontaneous combustion due to his slow pace wasn’t out of the question

Oliver was driving her crazy. How was he maintaining this frustrating pace?

She felt like she was positioned on the edge of a cliff. With every move, Felicity expected to fall but she didn’t.

It was maddening.

She returned his thrusts as best she could despite the awkward position.

Heat spread throughout her body and she felt her muscles tense. Oliver’s slow insistent pace finally bringing things to a boiling point.

She squeezed his hand in hers against her thigh and turned her head to find his lips within reach.

Oliver returned her kiss fully but cut it off when he felt her inner muscles clinch tightly around his dick as she surrendered to her release. 

He was right behind her as he pressed deep inside of her his own release erupting from him.

He continued to pump gently feeling her pulse clearly despite his own blood pounding in his ears.

When he had recovered enough to move Oliver disengaged his body from Felicity’s. Pulling her with him, he shifted to lie on his back. Too exhausted for words Felicity curled her body into his and laid her head on Oliver’s chest before slipping into a blissful sleep.

Oliver marveled at the beauty he held in his arms as he stroked Felicity’s hair and considered how much different his life would be without her. He had experienced a lot of darkness in the last eight years. Hopefully, the experiences had made him a better person. Holding Felicity in his arms made him realize how much he hoped that was true. He wanted to be the hero she saw him to be. With her by his side it felt possible.

_A few hours later_

It was Felicity’s alarm clock beeping at 5:45 a.m. that jostled Oliver from the quiet bubble. He hadn’t slept much but he had not moved; content to simply hold her in his arms while she rested. 

When she shifted to shut off the alarm, he knew they would have to face the real world all too soon.

He couldn’t help but smile at her sleepy groan as she turned to snuggle back into her pillow. He knew the moment she encountered she realized she wasn’t alone.

When her head encountered Oliver’s hot skin instead of her soft pillow, Felicity woke up.

Eyes wide she sat up looking at him before expressing a soft “Oh.”

He chuckled and placed a quick kiss to her lips “Good morning, Felicity.”

“Good morning, Oliver,” Felicity replied still appearing a little shell-shocked as she twisted next to him in the bed. “So… I guess I didn’t dream last night.”

Oliver shook his head no watching her closely.

“Well…” Felicity began. “That’s good. It’s always such a disappointment when things turn out to have been a dream.”

Oliver chuckled raising an eyebrow “Has that happened before?”

His smile broadened seeing her skin flush with whatever thoughts were racing through her head.

“Ummm…” Felicity stumbled but quickly realized there was no use in denying it. She was naked in her bed with an equally naked Oliver Queen next to her. “A couple of times,” she finally admitted.

Oliver’s fingers were trailing up her arm as he gazed at her, “How do I compare?”

“How do you compare to dream you?” Felicity asked confused. Oliver nodded his head and she gave his question due consideration. The assault of erotic images that overran her mind had her biting her lip and closing her eyes with a sign.

Oliver couldn’t resist running a finger over her bottom lip to make her unclench it and meet his gaze again.

Seeing him so close and so completely focused on her, Felicity immediately moved so his lips were in easy reach when she answered, “Favorably.”

A growl escaped Oliver’s mouth just before he connected to hers. Her tongue snaked inside his mouth to tangle with his prompting Oliver to shift them on the bed so he was above her.

Their kisses and caresses quickly increased to dizzying levels.

It took a chorus of church bells to interrupt them. It was 6:15 a.m. and Felicity’s backup alarm on her phone sounding. 

Felicity reach toward her nightstand to turn it off but Oliver beat her to it. He silenced the alarm and carelessly tossed the phone behind him on the bed before returning to Felicity with a grin his lips seeking her neck.

“Oliver...” Felicity hummed even as she pressed against his shoulders to maneuver out from underneath him. “I have to get up. I can’t be late to QC again.”

“I could call Palmer for you,” Oliver said with a lasciviously wicked smile.

“NO!” Felicity shrieked at the prospect of that nightmare phone call. She did finally climb out of her bed and encase herself within her robe before turning back to face Oliver.

‘Damn,’ Felicity thought shaking her head. Oliver Queen was naked in her bed and she had to go to work. Life was cruel sometimes.

“I have to get in the shower,” Felicity stated more for her benefit than his.

“Ok,” Oliver answered with a smile watching her close her eyes and shake her head before she turned on a heel and marched out the door to the bathroom.

Oliver waited a few minutes until he heard the water running in the shower before he climbed from the bed and quietly followed her.

He silently let himself into her already steam filled bathroom and softly crept toward her shower stall. 

“Oliver!?” Felicity began too startled to form a reprimand as his large body joining her in the small space made her step back and grasp his shoulders for support.

“Just thought we could practice water conservation,” Oliver said practically her head tilt in response making him grin and tilt his own head too before his lips descended to hers. 

When they finally emerged from the shower and had dried their hair and brushed their teeth, Felicity had accepted the fact she’d be late to the office.

Felicity had to kick him out of the bathroom so she could do her hair and makeup in peace.

Oliver retired to the kitchen where he figured out her Keurig and was checking his messages while he waited for her. She emerged dressed for work a short while later.

"Hey!"

He smiled in response taking in the generous amount of cleavage her dress displayed. It was a tangerine dress that he was sure he’d seen her wear before but this time he was free to enjoy it without feeling guilty ogling a friend and co-worker.

"Will you call my cell? I can't find it."

"Sure," Oliver said immediately switching screens on his phone to press his second speed dial. 

Standing next to her kitchen island they could just barely make out music beginning to play.

Felicity immediately left the room to track the phone's ringing into her bedroom room with Oliver on her heels.

Oliver just made out the words "…with a friend," before the ringtone died. Curious he immediately redialed her cell. 

_"So when you give that look to me_  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble  
Yeah, this is trouble” 

“Interesting ring tone,” Oliver said standing in her doorway watching her retrieve the phone from a tangle of blankets.

“Hmm?” Felicity hedged staring at him with a deer in the head lights expression. Phone now in hand she had killed the ringing.

Oliver took her phone in hand and immediately redialing her number on his own phone.

_“I said, ooh ooh_  
You got me in the mood mood  
I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break  
Before the night will end  
I said, ooh ooh  
We're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend" 

"Are you omniscient?" Oliver asked playfully. 

Felicity cringed and grabbed the phone from his hand muttering "Maybe a masochist." They totally had the whole tortured, unrequited thing down. 

Oliver's quirked eyebrow at her made her continue. "No. Really that ringtone is the product of two things. 1) I really like the song and 2) Tequila." 

“When Sara got to town the other night we may have caught up over a bottle of tequila and I may have tried to catch her up on the Top 100 with Spotify. One drink led to another and before I knew it she was helping me update my ringtones. Hers is now “All About That Bass” by Meaghon Trainor. Digg’s is Bastille’s “Pompeii” which fits surprisingly well considering this cities’ track record.”

Oliver’s cheeks were hurting because he was smiling so much.

“I’ll change it…” Felicity said already pressing buttons on her phone. “Really that’s just an awkward conversation waiting to happen. Or you know… another awkward conversation. Don’t want everyone in ear shot knowing we spent the night together… non-platonically. Honestly, I can totally keep this a secret.”

“Why would you?” Oliver asked making Felicity stop rambling and look up from the phone with an eyebrow quirked in question.

“Felicity…” Oliver began placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into his arms as he spoke. “I don’t want this to be a secret, causal fling.”

“Oh,” Felicity said with wide-eyed surprise. “What do you want?”

“You are my friend,” Oliver’s eyes sparkled as he stared into hers. “And you’re my partner. But I want more.” 

Felicity swallowed surprised at his words her heart literally in her throat.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked leaning his forehead against hers. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked genuinely confused. Nobody had asked her to be their girlfriend since junior high and that had involved a fair amount of notes passed and class and whispered exchanges with girlfriends before Terrance Clifton stopped her at her locker. 

Oliver chuckled softly and moved his mouth to her ear, “Will you let me take you to dinner?” 

He placed a wet kiss to her ear. 

“Will you let me spend lazy evenings curled up next to you on your couch? Will you let me hold all night and kiss you awake when you ignore your alarm?” 

His hot breathe making her skin tingle with each question. 

“Will you be on my arm as my partner for the world to see?”

Felicity smiled because she could think of nothing that would make her happier before looping her arms around his neck and replying, “Well, I guess everyone already thinks were sleeping together anyway. This should put the speculation to rest.”

Oliver Queen’s heart stopping grin had worked on lesser women. “Is that a yes?”

Felicity nodded her head and managed to squeak out “Yes” just before Oliver’s lips descended to hers. As their mouths met, Felicity wondered what the hell they’d been waiting for before she lost the ability to think completely.

Felicity never did change her ringtone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There may be a part two but this was running so long I cut it off. Please drop me a comment.


End file.
